1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to editing of business models. More particularly, this invention relates to automatic pattern based editing of business models.
2. Description of Background
Generally, creating business models in graphical notation is tedious and time-consuming. For example, users must create individual elements for every task, select individual elements for placement, add decisions or other operations, and interconnect each element. Editing of business models may also be as time consuming as moving or replacing tasks or elements leaves the necessity to also replace and/or reconnect every lost connection, decision, operation, etc.